Taking Chances
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: EPOV. After Eclipse. Alice saw something she's hiding from Edward, and it is annoying him to no end.


_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

EPOV

I knew something was up. Alice was not acting quite…normal, or as normal as any of us are. She had seen something. I knew Bella was not involved, because I had threatened to take away Alice's Porsche if she hid something like that from me. It could not be bad, because then Alice would be acting nervous. It had to be embarrassing, for one of us, most likely me. I knew her mind all too well. Whenever she wants to keep me out of it, she would sing something not preferable to me. This time it really hit me hard.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

I'd heard this song before. It was "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts. I despised it. It brought up horrible memories of when I…left Bella last year. All the pain I had caused her, all the danger I put her in, with that dog. And when I thought she had decided to…end her life, because of me, I came to the same decision. Though I later regretted it, because even then I had put Bella in danger, when she came to stop me.

And Alice knew all this. She knew that I could not possibly bring myself to keep digging in her mind, while that song was all she would give me.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

At this point, Alice was shouting the lyrics. It was getting ridiculous. I stalked into the comfort of my room, where my stereo was staring back at me, calling me. The modified speakers seemed like a gift sent from above. I pushed the power button and turned the sound to max. It was on Radio, but I had no time to search for a CD, I needed an escape. I had not heard this song before, but I recognized the artist to be Celine Dion. I concentrated on the lyrics, interpreting them.

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_But don't want to be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call earth_

_You don't know about my past_

_And I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

Wow. This song sounds so much like Bella and I, ignoring the latter line, of course. When Bella and I first met, she had no idea who, or shall I say what, I was, what I am. She did not know what I go through everyday that is different from her lifestyle. I did not know what to do, and I still don't. This is all so new to me, to us. Neither of us has ever felt this way about another creature, putting aside the fact that we are of tow different species, predator and prey.

_But what do you say to taking chances  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say  
What do you say?_

Bella, even though she is in love with me, and I with her, we both know that what we are doing is a gamble. I could snap at any moment. If I did not love her so much, or have as much self control…you never know what could have happened by now. I already know my soul would be going to hell, if I still had one, but under different circumstances I would not care, I love Bella that much, more than ever possible for any creature. And, thought I do not like the idea of Bella "jumping off the edge" (again), that is exactly what we are doing.

_I just want to start again  
And maybe you could show me how to try  
And maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say  
What do you say?_

After Bella had rescued me from self destruction via the Volturi, I wanted to show her that I still loved her, that I was glad she came back, and that I really did still want to be with her, that I always have. I would have offered to declare myself in front of the whole world to get her to take me back, but she did so in less than a heartbeat.

_And I had my heart beating down_

_But I always come back for more, yeah_

_There's nothing like love to pull you up_

_When you're laying down on the floor there_

_So talk to me, talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_And walk with me, walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

_What do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say?_

I am such a selfish creature. If Bella had not come to rescue me, I would have gone to her, and soon. I was getting restless. I can not go without her love; without Bella in my (non) life, it's worthless. I might as well be non existent. When she came back to me, and forgave the horrible things I had done to her, it was like she pulled me out of a long, hard, insufferable depression. It felt like I had not seen anything in months, like I was in complete darkness, and then came the sun, lighting up my world, and never setting. Bella is more than I could ever ask for, more than I could have ever dreamed of wanting, let alone having.

And now the song went soft, and quiet, a very peaceful ending, I suspected.

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world_

What I had not suspected, was Alice's next move. She had crept behind me, and as the song came to a beautiful finish, and I was deep in thought, Alice pushed the second preset station button.

_DARK BLUE, DARK BLUE_

_HAVE YOU…_

I jumped out of my chair with such force that I would have punched a hole in my ceiling if I had not grasped the chair. Alice was rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard she looked as if she were going to explode. I glared at her but it did not work. She could not even speak.

_Sorry Edward_, she thought to me, _but I saw it and just had to go for it. It was even funnier that it looked, you should have seen yourself!_

I just glared even more at her marble face.

_And Celine Dion?! Oh, Bella is going to LOVE this!_

Oh, great, I am sure she will…

_**And so concludes this fanfic, but do not distress, there are many out there, and many more to come.**_

_**Featured Songs:**_

"_**What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts**_

"_**Taking Chances" by Celine Dion**_

"_**Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin**_


End file.
